


Monster You Made

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parallel Universes, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Small Towns, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean spent his entire life searching for something. Something that he wasn't aware of. But the tug was always there and it pulled him in every direction until he would find what he was looking for. He never expected the Azure Devourer to be just that. Nor did the Azure Devourer think it would find what it had been searching for as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster You Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/gifts).



> So, I had an idea. And I talked to my moirail about it and well, here we are. I ran with it. A halloween Jearmin story because I could. I haven't written them in so long.... But either way, I hope everyone understands where I was going with this. It's one of those "really read between the lines to get the full effect" stories. 
> 
> Also, there were a lot of songs for this, but I narrowed it down to these three. I suggest you listen to them while reading this. It's rather important. So,[This](http://youtu.be/SAZamiwxC3g), [this](http://youtu.be/9kQ-0bBkMIY), and [this](http://youtu.be/_i4toW5iZqI).
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!

_Erase this monster I've become._

_Forgive me for all the damage done._

_It's not over. Say it's not over._

_I'm begging for mercy._

_I'm only the monster you made._

* * *

It started with a headline. One sentence on a pixellated screen that chilled the reader to the bone. "Another victim lost to the Azure Devourer". One would be left to think what the Azure Devourer could be. An animal perhaps. Or maybe a psychopath. A killer on the loose. Any other person would just continue scanning through the local paper but not Jean. It were these headlines that he lived for. Headlines that caught his attention and gave him another lead to follow. Because the Azure Devourer was no animal nor psychopathic killer. No, it was paranormal and something in Jean's gut told him just that.

For as long as Jean could remember, he thrived on the paranormal. There was never an explanation for it. It just happened to be one of those things that piqued his interest. Most children played with toy guns and video games. Jean read ghost stories. Most teenagers obsessed over the opposite sex and being popular. Jean explored abandoned houses and factories. Most adults had normal office jobs, or service jobs. Jean traveled the country and wrote his own paranormal books.

The twenty-six year old enjoyed his life. He loved being able to travel the country and even overseas given the chance. He loved seeing the world around him but he'd learned over time that he could never stay in one place too long. He was always searching for that next lead. He never knew why he felt such a strong itch to keep searching but he never fought to feeling. He felt that each new discovery; each new story brought him a little closer to whatever he was searching for.

Each lead was a hope that he would finally find what he was craving.

* * *

"Welcome to Sunshine Bed and Breakfast." The older female on the other side of the counter wore a soft smile, her face crinkling as she did so. Her eyes were light, her hair greying but she seemed like a nice woman. Jean returned her soft smile, placing his suitcase on the nicely tiled floor of the two-story cottage. "Checking in?" She questioned softly, although she already knew the answer.

"Sure am."

"Name?" She turned to an open book behind the counter as she lifted the glasses from atop her head to place on her nose.

"Kirschstein."

"Oh." Her face brightened a bit, a finger making place where his name was scribbled down as she glanced up at him. "You're the writer."

"Ah." His naturally tanned cheeks flushed softly as he rubbed the back of his neck, fingers brushing over neatly cut hair. "Yeah, that's me."

The woman hummed and turned away from the counter to grab a set of keys from the board of pegs behind her. He saw one other pair of keys missing so he assumed he was not the only visitor to the small B&B. Not that he bothered to ask. It was rude to be too intrusive, especially in small towns. He'd learned that a long time ago in his travels.

"You're in room 7." She told him with a smile as she moved out from the behind the counter. He watched as she separated the three keys on the ring, pointing out which were to his room, to the front door and to the back door before she handed them over. "Sunshine is an old place. She creaks and moans on occasion but please don't let that bother you." The woman spoke as she motioned for the male to follow her. After picking up his suitcase, Jean followed her through a hallway and then upstairs. "Dinner is at 7, every night. Breakfast at 8. You're welcome at every meal but please don't feel obligated." Jean nodded, keeping quiet so the woman could speak. He'd been plenty of small towns and in plenty of family run inns to know how things worked by then. But each Inn had their own rules and he was waiting to hear them. "You can come and go as you please, but d be mindful of the other guests, of course." She paused outside a wooden door with the brass number seven nailed into it. "My name's Cecilia, please do come find me if you need anything dear."

Jean shifted awkwardly but put on a smile as he nodded at the woman. "Thank you, Ms. Cecilia. I don't think I'll spend much time here other than to sleep, but I appreciate it all."

Cecilia nodded with a faint smile on her lips, her hands folding against the front of her pale dress. "Alden doesn't get many visitors. Sunshine's the only Inn around. She's seen many people come through her doors."

"It's a lovely place." He stated, golden eyes glancing around the nicely decorated home that he knew more than enough about.

Cecilia's smile brightened. "Well, do make yourself at him and find me if you need anything." She made to move but he held up a gentle hand to stop her.

"Um, actually, There is one thing."

"Oh? What is it, dear?"

"Well, uh, where do the locals... spend their time?"

"You can find most of the locals at the Rosewood Diner. Nothing but a bunch of old men, though." Her tone was playful as she waved a hand and moved past him. "But they certainly have some stories to tell."

"Thank you."

She nodded. "Enjoy your stay." Then she disappeared down the hallway.

Jean took a deep breath before shoving the key into the lock, twisted and pushed open the door. The room was simple enough to his liking. He'd spent plenty of time in shady motels with suspicious stains. A clean old fashioned room was heaven to a weary traveler. The door shut behind him, his suitcase dropped to the floor and his body soon followed to the fluffy bed, piled high with useless pillows.

Jean had done as much research as he could before he traveled the thirty-six hours to Alden, Colorado. Sunshine B&B was the only hotel in the small town of less than a thousand people. It was an old farmhouse that fell into disrepair before the Lorson family bought it back in the 70's. It was their home for the next forty or so years before it was turned into a B&B ten years ago. There was no real reason for it to be turned into a B&B. Alden was a pass through town. People stopped for lunch or dinner but never stayed the night. Yet there was Sunshine.

With a grunt, the golden eyed male moved to sit up, running a hand through his short brunette hair, brushing bangs out of his eyes. He glanced around the room for a moment before he moved to his feet, snatching up his dropped suitcase to toss on the bed, making it bounce. He rolled his shoulders, wincing at his sore muscles as he unzipped the black suitcase. Piled atop his clothes were a few folders and books that he pulled out to place on the bed. Then, he closed the suitcase once more and moved it to the floor so he could take its place on the bed. He had work to do after all.

* * *

"You wanna know _what_ , kid?" The old man's eyes grew wide and he paused in raising his coffee mug to his mustache covered lips.

Jean perked an eyebrow, clutching the pen and pad in his hands a little tighter. "I just want to know what this "Azure Devourer" is."

"That's dangerous territory there, boy." The man narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "Why would you want to know about such a thing? Is that what bring you to this town? You wouldn't be the first. Plenty of young idiots come by, thinking they can prove to the world this ghost is real or some bullshit." A strange look came across the man's face that Jean did not miss. "They're all talk. They leave and never come back. Disappear like the rest of them."

"I don't... I'm not interested in seeing the... ghost. It's a ghost?"

Dark eyes met golden orbs before the man glanced away with a shrug. "Common knowledge there, boy."

Jean scribbled down the little piece of information on his pad. "Well, you're the first local that would actually talk to me about it. I've taken that this is a very... sensitive subject. I don't want to be intrusive, I honestly don't."

"Then what are you trying to do?" The man asked, his tone suspicious.

"Spirits are a thing I've aways believed in. But I've never had an interest in catching them on film or anything of that sort. I just... Well, I'm more interested in the stories behind them. Why are they here? What do they want? Things like that."

The old man grumbled softly before leaning back into the red cushioned booth he shared with Jean. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

He grunted. "There ain't much to tell."

"Just, tell me what you know." He raised his pad onto the table, ready and eager to take notes on anything important. "Please." He quickly added, so not to seem too rude.

The man moved his lips, bristling his greying mustache before he decided to speak. "Ain't sure where it came from. Started some years back. People talking about seeing someone out by the old tall spruce in the Vayner fields. Some _ghostly_ figure." The man rolled his eyes at the word. "Buncha kids messing around if you asked me back then. Was what everyone thought back then. But things change." He let out a soft sigh as his eyes focused on his coffee. "Then a couple years back few men said they talked to this figure with blue eyes. Simple kid, apparently. In search of something. Always going back to that damn tree apparently. Just stories." He shrugged. "Kid would disappear when he neared the tree. Spooked quite a few men but it was just a story."

Jean was busy jotting down notes when he took special notice that the old man called the ghost a "he". That was new information. He raised his eyes to see the man was staring off into his coffee without any urge to continue. So Jean spoke softly to him. "You didn't believe it." He stated.

"Foolish stories. That's all they were."

"But?" Jean ventured.

The man sighed, taking another gulp of coffee before placing the mug back down. "Those men started to disappear. Slowly at first. One or two a year. But now, it's just ridiculous. The Thompson son was the twelfth one this year."

Dark eyebrows shot up. "twelfth? I only found three articles."

"Not every disappearance was someone from town. And not all were missed."

"It's April." Jean pointed out.

"Exactly. People getting weary around here, boy."

"And everyone believes it this Azure Devourer?"

"As named by the eyes you see before it devours you. Men go missing, kid. No bodies. No trace. Nothing. Even the sheriff haven't a clue what's really going on. Alden is an old farm town. Generations grew up here. Everyone knows everyone. This ain't something you talk about but everyone knows."

Dealing with a spirit that took lives was a common thing for Jean. He had to be careful with this one. "Are there any theories as to... who the spirit was?"

"You'd have to talk to Ms. Rock about that."

"Where can I find her?"

"Teaches the kids up at the school. Smart woman. Came from the city to teach here."

Jean nodded as he stuffed the pad and pen into the pocket of his leather jacket. "Thanks a lot."

"Do me a favor, kid."

"Okay?" He paused in getting up from the booth.

"Don't go bothering the Thompson's with this. They got enough to deal with."

Jean nodded in understanding. "I wasn't planning on it."

The man nodded, giving him a glimpse of a soft smile before he returned to his coffee. Jean lingered awkwardly for a moment before he slipped out of the booth to his feet. He thanked the man once again, earning a grunt in return before he decided to leave the diner before he got anymore weird looks.

* * *

"You're a writer, huh?" Jessica Rock gave the tall brunette a good once over, taking in his leather jacket, his relaxed jeans and worn boots. "You don't look much like a writer."

"I travel a lot."

She hummed, eyeing him up and down as she stuffed some papers into her desk. "Of course you do." She slammed the drawer closed and stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. "What can I do for you, Mr. Kirschstien?"

"Ah, Call me Jean."

"Jean then."

"I'm looking into the Azure Devourer."

Bright green eyes widened slightly. "And why would that be?"

"It's what I write." He shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. "The stories behind the myths and legends of small towns."

"So why Alden? Why _him_?"

"Him?"

"Yes, him. What do you want with him?"

Golden eyes narrowed slightly at the redhead woman a few feet away. "I just want to know the truth. Some people knit or fix cars. I learn about the paranormal."

Jessica gave Jean one more glance before allowing her shoulder to relax. "There isn't much to tell about him." She shifted to sit down at her desk and motioned for him to sit as well. Jean glanced at the student desks with a raised brow before he opted to just sit on one. She didn't seem to pleased with this but didn't ask him to move. "What do you want to know?"

Jean crossed his arms over his chest loosely as he glanced around the classroom. "Every spirit has a story. It has a starting point. A human life along with some death that lead to their haunting. I want to know his. Does he have a name?"

She shook her head. "Not that anyone is aware of. The men who got close enough to him never..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "We all believed they were delusional until they disappeared."

"One of the men at the diner told me about that. Does he only prey on men?"

"You could... say that. I've looked into it as much as I could. I've always believed in the paranormal so when this came up after I moved her, I thought to look into it. Check records at the town hall and such. See if I could find a source for a wandering spirit. He was just that back then. A lonely wandering spirit searching for... something. I always thought he was looking for a way home perhaps. But... for as long as this town has been established, the tall spruce tree has been owned by the Vayner family. One of the first to formulate this place as a town. The tree has always been there. It's hundreds of years old. But I could not find any record of any strange deaths in the family or on the land. Nothing." She let out a soft sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "So I looked a little farther. I looked at the surrounding area. The roads, the few homes. Yet nothing strange. Nothing that would seem to cause a spirit to wonder restlessly. Eventually, I just gave up."

"And then the disappearances started."

Jessica bit her lower lip, shaking her head. "It makes no sense, honestly. He wondered in the Vayner fields for a few years, without harming anyone. He even spoke with a few men, who found him harmless until he disappeared. And then he just... starts taking men? It makes no sense honestly."

"Well... Spirits can become corrupt over time." Jean added with a shrug. "If he's been wondering restlessly for so long it's possible for whatever he was searching for to consume him and... turn him into something he wasn't."

"What do we do about it?" She asked softly, green eyes meeting his with a hint of curiosity in them.

"I don't know, honestly. I just research and tell the story. I don't know how to... help them. I know plenty of theories but I've never... It just seems wrong to disturb them, you know? Besides, these men disappearing. Could be some psycho that no one is aware of. That's not too uncommon in my line of work."

"And if it isn't?"

Jean pushed of the desk to get to his feet. "Then it'd be pretty damn wise for the men of Alden to avoid young boys with piercing blue eyes then wouldn't it?"

* * *

The legendary spruce was so tall it could be seen miles away. Jean wasn't sure it even was a spruce tree. He'd never seen a tree so tall and strange. The trunk was a good four or five feet in diameter and it was hard to tell how tall it was exactly but once within a half mile of it, one would have to crane their neck back to see the top. Until an actual spruce, the tree did not have branches starting at the bottom though the leaves were the same dark green as a spruce. The trunk shot high into the sky and it was long before branches formed, spreading out over the sky with large thick dark leaves that blocked out the sky. The tree had to be more than a couple hundred years old. Probably closer to a thousand or so. It was too large to be anything else.

Jean slammed the door of his shiny black '67 impala before shoving hands into his pockets as he moved toward the tree. The shade of the tree reached far, maybe half a mile around and once underneath the shade there was an obvious change in temperature that made the male shiver slightly. He pressed forward, golden eyes alert as he glanced around the field. Dirt crunched beneath his boots, the grass long ago having died without sunlight.

The shift in the air as he neared the tree was obvious. Jean had experienced enough paranormal in his lifetime to understand there was something off about the tree he was nearing. Jessica had warned him not to go near the tree but how could he resist? The tree held some form of significance for the wandering spirit and that was enough to peek Jean's interest. He didn't have a choice in going or not. His body urged him forward and he had no choice but to follow.

He didn't even register he had lifted a hand until his palm connected with the rough bark of the tree. He blinked in slight surprise, his heart rate increasing as he started at the light bark beneath his fingers. The tree felt like any other tree but there was a strange prickling feeling surrounding it. And the part that bothered Jean the most was it felt _familiar_. Familiar like passing through a town twice. A glimpse that left a lingering feeling of "I've been here before". But that wasn't possible. Jean had never been to Alden in his life, nor had the town given him the feeling. But the tree did.

"Strange." He mumbled softly, tilting his head slightly as he moved to circle around the tree, allowing his hand to linger on the bark. With such a strange aura around it, not wonder the tree lasted so long. Jean knew the people of the town avoided the tree even before the spirit appeared ad he didn't blame them. There was a strange chilling feeling surrounding it.

Jean paused once he fully rounded the tree till he was back the spot he had started. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the tree that smelt like, well, a fucking tree. Maybe it wasn't the tree. Maybe it was the area around the tree. Because Jean had dealt with haunted trees before and this tree... well it was nothing like them. No weird smells or markings. Just a big ass tree. Sure the air around it was weird but the tree itself was... seemingly normal.

And then the wind blew, rustling the large leaves above his head, causing him to look up. The wind moved over the field, sending a cold spike up Jean's spine. April in Colorado sure was a little chilly. Or was it just Alden? He let out a soft grunt, letting his hand drop from the tree to rest against his thigh.

Then he felt the warm pressure of a hand against his back, pressing into his leather jacket and pushing against his skin. It wasn't intrusive nor was it dominating. But it did make the male yelp in surprise, arch forward and then quickly spin around till his back was pressed against the trunk of the tree. Nothing. He saw nothing. No one. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath came a little quickly as he glanced around. For a moment, he considered if he'd only imagined the hand. But the weight and warmth was too real to be imagined.

With one last glance to the tree, Jean quickly hopped back into his impala and got the hell out of there.

* * *

When Jean pulled up to Sunshine's B&B, night had fallen and the lights were bright inside. He noticed two other cars parked in front that had not been there earlier. He assumed more guests had arrived and he could only wonder if they were there for the same reason as him. It wasn't uncommon for him to run into fellow writers, following the same lead.

He didn't notice the young male sitting on the porch swing until he was already up the stairs. He paused in twirling the keys around his finger when something caught his eye. A male, probably in his early twenties, sat on the swing, his eyes focused on the starry sky. Jean wasn't sure what about the male caught his attention but he took a few seconds to take the male in. He was thin but not in an unhealthy manner. Lean muscle was obvious beneath the white button up he wore but it suited him well. His face was slightly rounded but angled in a way that made him rather attractive. His lips were full, his nose rounded a bit, and his blonde hair that reached his shoulders was pulled back into a half ponytail, brushing over his ears in a manner that was most attractive.

Jean nearly smacked himself when he realized he was staring. Okay, so the dude was attractive. No need to be rude and stare at him. He took a deep breath, shaking his head as he moved to enter the B&B. But the feeling of being watched caught his attention and he paused mid-step to glance back at the male. Piercing blue eyes struck him to the core and left him a little breathless.

The blonde male said not a word as he simply stared at Jean, a strange look of confusion over his features before it was replaced with a mask of indifference. It was so human it made Jean relax. He realized then he had been caught staring and the male seemed confused about it. The brunette swallowed hard, offering a crocked smile and a wave of awkward apology to the male before he slipped inside the building. His heart beat was a little off track but he paid it no mind when Cecilia suddenly hurried past him with an arm full of towels.

"Oh!" She paused suddenly, backtracking to give the male a smile. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." He chuckled softly. "Busy all of a sudden?"

"Oh yes, the March family is having a reunion this weekend and a few of them are staying here."

"Oh I think I saw one outside."

"That would probably be one of the sons. Plum forgot their names, there's so many of them. I do apologize, We'll be getting quite busy soon."

"Don't worry about it. If you need any help, let me know. My research has lead me to a dead end so."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about that."

He waved a dismissing hand before motioning to the towels in her hands. "Need help?"

"Oh I couldn't!"

"I insist."

"Oh well how can I refuse a young handsome man's help?" She giggled softly, offering the pile of towels to Jean. "Could you take them to room 2 please? Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. Don't get too stressed, Cecilia." He gave her a wink that made the older woman flush softly before he disappeared down the hallway. With a knock to a door and a greeting from a rough-looking mother, the towels were greatly appreciated. Jean was happy to help and returned to his room after doing so.

As he plopped down on his bed, his mind wandered back to the attractive blonde on the front porch. In town for a reunion, hm? Sounded interesting to Jean. Since he'd arrived to Alden, he'd spent the last two days speaking with only a few people and with his head buried in a book or two. Socializing wouldn't hurt all that much. Not that socializing was anything Jean was actually good at but that never stopped him. Especially when there was an attractive person on the other end. What could it hurt? Talking to the male? So Jean wasn't as smooth as he liked to think he was, it didn't stop him from trying.

But when he returned downstairs and went outside, the male was gone. Probably returned to his room, Jean thought. Maybe next time.

* * *

Next time just happened to be the next morning.

Jean woke with a strange dream he couldn't remember lingering in his mind as he showered and got ready for the day. He had no plans and he honestly wasn't sure how long he would stay in Alden. The trail on the Azure Devourer ran into a dead-end. There was less information on it than he had expected. Every ghost had a background. Every ghost had a story that went with it, especially one large enough to make the front page of the local newspaper. Yet this one did not. And there wasn't much else Jean could do about it. He looked into the records just has Jessica had done to see for himself that there really was nothing to find. The only thing left to do was actually speak to the ghost and well, Jean had no intention of doing that. That was not a part of his work. He didn't interact with the spirits, just learned about them.

So without much of idea of what to do with himself, Jean headed downstairs to leave for the day. Maybe stopped by the diner for some brunch since he missed breakfast and work on his article. He wasn't fond of giving up on a lead but he wasn't sure where to go. Maybe if he took some time to sit down and think about it he could figure it out. And that was exactly what he had planned to do. Until he stepped outside into the cool mid-morning air and saw the male from the night before sitting in the same spot.

Jean paused on the porch, glancing between his impala and the male before shrugging slightly and shoved his hands and keys into the pockets of his well-worn, well-loved leather jacket. He adjusted his path and moved along the wrap around porch the the swing that hung from one of the supporting beams of the porch.

"Hey there." He mumbled softly, pausing beside the male who didn't seem to notice him at first. The blonde blinked a few times before pulling his eyes from the sky to glance up at the tall brunette at his side. Jean offered him a harmless smile as he motioned to the empty seat beside the blonde. "Mind if I join you?"

Beautiful blue searched mesmerizing gold, his brow creasing in slight confusion before his face relaxed and he shrugged. Jean took that as an answer and carefully sat down beside the other, keeping his elbows and knees tucked toward himself so not to bother the male. Blue focused on the sky once again and Jean was left with a opportunity.

"Name's Jean." He introduced himself softly, so not to disturb the blonde.

Blue glanced at him again, his lips pressing together for a moment. A strange emotion flashed in those eyes that Jean couldn't read but it was gone almost as quickly as it had come. "I'm Armin."

Armin. He had a name. That was a good start. Jean nodded, smiling faintly as he leaned back in the bench. Silence fell over them but it was not unwelcome. Jean didn't mind it and it seemed Armin did not either. After some time, Armin's shoulders seemed to relax and he leaned against the bench much like Jean, his arms still crossed over his chest. He wore a fuzzy tan coat that seemed to keep him warm in the cool air, with black slacks and boots to match.

Glancing down at their similar boots, Jean pressed his heels against the porch and made the swing move slightly. Armin glanced at him slightly surprise but soon, the male was moving his feet along with Jean's to allow the swing to move at a slow, comfortable pace. Jean couldn't help the soft smile that came to his lips when he noticed the faintest of red tints on the blonde's pale cheeks. It could have been the cold. But it also could have not.

"It's pretty nice out. Little chilly, but nice." Jean started, glancing at the male beside him.

"Mhm." The blonde agreed, his eyes focusing on the cloudless sky.

Okay, talking about the weather. Not the greatest start at a conversation. "Are you here for the reunion?" Better. Much better.

Armin paused, glancing at the brunette before nodding. "I am."

"Ah, that's cool." Jean nodded. "I'm in town for a few days. Doing some research."

"You're not from around here?"

"Nah."

"Where are you from?"

"No where really." He shrugged, sinking down into his jacket a bit though his eyes remained on that beautiful face. "I travel a lot so I don't have one place I call home. But, I grew up in Kansas if that helps any. What about you?" He glanced back at the B&B. "You must live out-of-town to be staying here."

"Something like that." Armin answered softly, his eyes returning to the sky.

"Uh-huh, and where would that be?"

"Nosy, aren't you?" Armin pondered softly, a playful hint to his voice that Jean quickly picked up on as the blonde cut his eyes to the side at him.

"Bah." He shrugged, shifting to lean up. "Peg me curious about the cute guy who sits outside in the cold weather and stares at the sky."

"C-Cute?" Armin seemed slightly startled by the word and well, it just made him that much cuter in Jean's opinion. With his slightly wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, Cute. So, where you from, cutie?"

Armin's nose crinkled, a look of confusion crossing his face before he took a deep breath and rolled his blue eyes. "That's the worst pick up line."

"I could have said, 'come here often, cutie?'. So trust me, I could be worse." He teased with a soft smile.

The blonde shook his head, though the corners of his lips turned up sightly. "I suppose that is true."

"So, gonna tell me or what?"

"I don't see how it is relevant."

"It's called making conversation, Armin. It's a thing that people do."

"I am aware of that." He snapped softly. "What I am unaware of is as to why you care to know."

"Like I said, peg me curious." Jean said with a shrug as he leaned against the bench.

"Shiganshina."

The mumbled word made Jean blink. "Sorry, what?"

"Shiganshina. It's where I'm from."

"Huh. No idea where that is."

"It's... very far from here." Armin mumbled softly as his eyes returned to the sky.

"Ah." Jean perked a brow at the male. "But you came in for the reunion, huh? Cecilia said you have a big family."

"Something like that." The blonde smiled fondly.

"Hm." Jean nodded, sinking into his coat at cool wind that blew through them. "You like being outside? It's pretty cold."

"I don't mind the cold. The air is nice here."

"Yeah, I'll admit the air around here is pretty refreshing. Hey, you want to go have some grub? Or did you have breakfast already?"

Armin blinked at the sudden change in subject. "I have not eaten."

"Cool. So you want to?"

"Want to what?"

Jean chuckled softly as he shifted to his feet. "Go get food."

"Where?"

"The diner? They have some pretty good Belgium waffles."

Armin eyed Jean from toe to head before tilting his head in a curious manner that made Jean's heart flutter slightly. "With you?"

"Oh my god, yes _with me_ Armin. You're pretty complicated, aren't you?"

"I take offense to that." The blonde moved to his feet, shoving his hands into the pockets of his tan, white fur-lined coat. "I'm just curious; that's all."

"My intentions are entirely pure. I promise." Jean held his hands up in defense.

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?" Armin pondered about as innocently as a person could.

Jean bit his lower lip to hold back a smile. "So you're coming?"

"If you're treating."

"Oh, well, that's a date Armin."

"Your point?"

And with the way the blonde tilted his head and looked up at Jean through his lashes just about made the brunette's heart leap in his throat. Innocent little thing wasn't as innocent as he looked.

"Well." Jean cleared his throat and moved around the bench so Armin could pass through. "Shall we?"

And the smile that Jean received from the blonde struck him to the core. "I would love to."

* * *

Jean watched in slight fascination as the male across the table from him inspected his waffle with a fork, flipping it over and poking at the indents before grabbing his knife to cut into it. The brunette found the expressions the other male made rather fascination. The way Armin's face worked was different from he was used to seeing. It was obvious when the blonde was thinking hard about something; His brow would crinkle, as would his nose and his lips would purse just slightly in a manner Jean found rather cute. Then, it was easy to tell when Armin was delighted. His beautiful blue eyes would brighten just enough and his smile would actually meet them. It was only something Jean had noticed. Armin's smile didn't typically meet his eyes; Only when he was truly delighted did it do so. He couldn't help but wonder why.

"So how old are you, anyway?" Jean asked softly, glancing down at his own strawberry coated waffle as he cut into it.

"Does that really matter?" Armin pondered softly, his eyes focused on the piece of waffle at the end of his fork as he turned it over, inspecting it.

Golden eyes rolled as his fingers tapped against the glossed table top. "It's common information to have."

"Hm." The blonde stuffed the piece of waffle in his mouth and chewed, tilting his head from side to side a few times before he swallowed. He then stabbed his fork into a blueberry and popped that into his mouth as well. "I'm twenty-two." He mumbled around the blueberry rolling on his tongue.

Jean stared for a few seconds, watching as the male rolled that small little blueberry around in his mouth before he bit into it and sighed in satisfaction at the taste on his tongue. Jean swallowed hard, licking his lips as he sat back in the booth. "I'm twenty-six."

A blonde brow perked and for a moment, Jean was struck still with the utterly strange look on Armin's face. But then it was gone. "You're older than me." He stated softly before stuffing another blueberry in his mouth.

"Yup." And with that they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Jean was starting to wonder if silence was more Armin's thing than talking. But he wanted to know more about the blonde. He wanted to know what he liked to do for fun and what he did for a living. He wanted to know the basics and then he wanted to know details. It was one thing for Jean to be interested in a person he just met, it was another thing for him to be... so interested in a person he just met.

"If you are not from here," Armin started, raising his blue eyes to meet Jean's as he finished off his waffle, "Why are you here?"

"Oh." A smile came to his face as he put his fork down and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "I'm a writer. I travel quite a lot, from town to town in search of the next interesting lead."

"A writer?" Armin tilted his head to the side. "Do you not draw?"

Jean just blinked before furrowing his brow in confusion. "Do I look like I draw?"

"I just assumed." He spoke innocently enough.

"I... Well, I don't draw for a living or anything, but I do sketch on occasion. Depending on what I'm writing, I'll sometime sketch buildings or people, or objects." He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and tugged out his notepad. He flipped through it for a minute before he found a sketch. He then slid the pad across the table toward Armin. "Nothing special but it's something I enjoy."

Blue eyes glanced up at him before he grabbed the pad and brought it closer to his face. He perked a brow, another look of confusion crossing his face as he sunk into the booth and lifted his mug of hot chocolate to his lips. "The tree." He mumbled softly.

Jean nodded, a faint smile on his lips. It was a little sketch of the tree in the Vaynard fields. He'd taken the time to do it in his impala before he got out to inspect it. Before that strange feeling of a hand on his back that still made him squirm. "It's a beautiful tree."

"You were there." Blue eyes glanced up over the pad.

"I was."

"Why?"

"It's what I do." Jean stated with a shrug. "I write about the paranormal. It's pretty well-known about the boy whose been seen around that tree so I thought to look into it."

"Why are you looking into it?" Armin's eyes narrowed slightly but there was no threat there. Only confusion and honest curiosity.

Jean inhaled through his nose to give himself a moment to think as he leaned his elbows on the table, tucking a hand against his neck while the other rest in the crock of his elbow. "Honestly? Because I feel like I have to. I've always felt something pulling me in that direction so I followed it. It's interesting, of course. I'm no paranormal investigator or anything. I'm always more interested in the stories behind the paranormal. What they were before they become what they are. How they got where they are. Why they do what they do. I don't need proof to know they're there. I already know they are."

"You want to know about the Azure Devourer." Armin stated, shifting to hold the pad in a way so he could flip through the small pages with one hand. His eyes scanned over the scribbled writing as he sipped on his hot coco.

"Killer spirits is a pretty rare thing, you know?" He shrugged, watching the male across the table. "I've maybe run into three in my lifetime of doing this. This Azure Devourer is something else."

"And you have no fear?" Blue met gold and Jean couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips.

"I like to think I'm a little too clever to get caught by it."

A smile curled to Armin's lips, though it did not reach his eyes but his perfectly white straight teeth could be seen behind his full lips. "Is that so?"

Jean returned the smile, shrugging one shoulder. "Haven't been caught yet."

Armin just hummed and flipped the notepad closed as he sipped his drink. "Too clever for that." He teased softly, pushing the pad across the table but left his finger tips on the top of it.

Jean's breath caught in his throat at the blue eyes that pinned him to his seat. They were a sea of bright blue, swirling with so much emotion that Jean felt like he was drowning. How could one person be so... beautiful? So, pure looking? And Jean knew Armin was not pure. He could tell by the way the boy licked his lips slowly and tapped his fingers over the notepad. Those were not the lips or eyes of innocence. Even if Armin appeared to be innocent there were so many things about the way he moved and the expressions he made that left Jean realizing he was far from it. And that thrilled the brunette.

"Exactly." Jean spoke softly as he reached over the table and brushed his fingertips over Armin's to grasp the notepad. Something flashed in those blue eyes before Armin retracted his hand. Jean swallowed hard as he tucked the notepad into his pocket. He opened his mouth to speak but the waitress came by then, asking if they wanted anything more. They both got their warm drinks to go, Jean paid the bill which made Armin smile and then they left the diner behind, though Jean was not oblivious to the strange looks the people within had given Armin.

They walked side by side down the sidewalk. Jean had a hand stuffed in his pocket while the other held his warm paper cup full of coffee. Armin had both pale hands wrapped around his paper cup, bringing it up for a sip quite often. Jean could hardly keep his eyes off the male beside him. He was starting to wonder if it was bothering Armin at all but when he saw the flush on those normally pale cheeks, he was starting to think it didn't bother the blonde at all.

"Now what?" Armin asked softly, glancing up at the taller male beside him.

"Um." Jean shrugged on shoulder. "Never thought that far. You busy today at all?" Armin shook his head. "You want to spend the day with me?" He asked, his tone much braver than he felt.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you relax." Armin reached a hand out to rub over Jean's shoulder, down his arm and paused at the wrist tucked into his pocket. "You don't have to try so hard, Jean."

The brunette blinked in slight surprise. "What?"

Armin just shrugged and retracted his hand back to his cup. "I already like you." He raised his eyes to the sky. "So relax and be yourself."

Jean's shoulders relaxed just as Armin had told him to do. He didn't realize he'd been so tense. But he had been. It wasn't uncommon for him but people tended not to notice. They just took it as how he was but he was nervous around people. He was _always_ nervous around people. Because even though he gave off an air that he knew what he was doing, really, deep down, he had no idea what he was doing. And Armin had picked up on that somehow. Jean didn't understand how but... well, he wasn't complaining. He took a breath of cool hair and nodded, letting his hand slip from his pocket to dangle at his side. Armin gave him a soft smile that _did_ reach his eyes as he brought his hand down to brush his finger tips over the back of Jean's hand. The motion sent a strange spark over Jean's skin but it was a pleasurable feeling. He was starting to think approaching the blonde was one of the best decisions he'd made in a long time.

* * *

"I've been to a lot of small towns. Almost all over the country but I don't know, there's something about Alden." Jean pondered aloud, his eyes focused on the vast clear blue sky above them. "There's something different about it."

"It's because I'm here." Armin murmured softly with a smile as he brought his legs up to bend, planting his feet flat against the black hood of the impala they laid on.

Jean snorted softly, glancing at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. Armin had one of Jean's coats tucked under his head for a pillow as his hands folded on his stomach, his eyes focused on the sky while Jean had his arms folded under his head as a pillow. It had been Armin's idea to come to the Vaynard fields and just take some time to talk. Jean had been more than willing to do so. The area was rather beautiful and the sky was so blue.

"That could definitely be it. But you know, I've done a lot of talking about myself." And he had. He'd felt a sense of calm around the blonde that made him spill anything he could think of and Armin didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, it was like he really enjoyed listening to Jean's voice.

"Your point?"

Jean chuckled softly. "I want to know about you."

"What do you want to know?"

Jean hummed softly as he inhaled, shifting his eyes back to the sky. "I've told you all about my job. What about you? What do you do?"

Armin was silent for a moment and when Jean glanced at him there was that same look of confusion on his face that the brunette was starting to become accustomed to. "I don't... Do anything now. But I was... I was a soldier."

Jean turned his head to face the male in surprise. "You were in the military?"

"Something like that." Blue eyes focused on the sky.

"You uh don't really come off as a soldier."

And there was something about the way Armin cut his eyes at the brunette that made Jean's heart thump. "You'd be surprised what I am capable of."

Jean swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah, I bet I would be."

A smirk curled to those full lips as Armin shifted to his side, curling up slightly as he faced the other male. He tucked a hand under the warm coat he used as a pillow and met Jean's curious eyes. "Maybe you'll get to find out."

"I... Um." He swallowed back the lump in his throat and pulled one arm out from under his head to rest it against his side, near Armin. "I hope so."

The softest of laughs came from full lips as Armin reached out to brush his fingertips over the back of Jean's hand. Again a spark that left him feeling warm. He bit his lower lip and twisted his hand so he could catch those fingertips. Armin stilled for a moment but allowed Jean to wrap their fingers together as a faint blush came to his cheeks.

"You're pretty cute." Jean mumbled softly, meeting blue eyes with a blush on his own cheeks.

The warm smile that greeted him left him a little breathless. Armin didn't say anything in response to that. He just grasped Jean's hand, tugged it gently and moved forward, pushing his face into the crock of Jean's neck. It was a startling move to the brunette but it was not unwelcome. He could feel the warm breath of the male against his skin and it sent chills that went right to his heart. Armin pressed his nose to Jean's throat, inhaled and then squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

Jean's heart pounded in his chest and it was the first time in a long time he felt so nervous. Yet he couldn't understand why he felt so nervous. Was Armin that different from any other person he'd been with? Maybe he was. Maybe this was it. Maybe this could be it. But that was thinking way too far ahead for the brunette. So he took a deep breath and tugged his hand free from Armin's so he could slip his arm under the male and wrap it around his back, bringing Armin's front to his side. The blonde let out a sigh of content as he threw a leg over Jean's and let his hand rest against the brunette's stomach.

Jean was aware being so close to someone he just met shouldn't have felt so natural but for some reason, he just didn't care. Because Armin was warm and smelled of something sweet and damn if he didn't make Jean feel like he was the only thing that matter when he looked at him. Maybe he was getting swept away. Maybe he was losing himself in his own thoughts and feelings. But what harm was there in that? If Armin was into it why shouldn't Jean? So he let himself enjoy the warmth of the male pressed against his side as he slipped his eyes shut against the bright sun.

* * *

"I spend a lot of my time reading. Studying up on things I don't know or understand." Armin spoke softly as he shuffled through the book bin at the local thrift store. There weren't many shops on main street but there were enough that the two decided to explore. "Learning has always been something I've been interested in."

"I read on occasion." Jean spoke from his side, leaning back against the bin as his golden eyes scanned the small store. "When I get the time. But I don't do it enough to consider myself an avid reader or anything."

"You say you've traveled a lot." Gold glanced down at the shorter blonde who was still focused on shuffling through the books.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen the ocean?"

Jean perked a brow. "Which one? I've seen the Atlantic and the Pacific."

There was that look of confusion on that beautiful face for a second before Armin glanced up at him. "What was it like?"

"You've never see the ocean?" He asked, slightly surprised. "It's beautiful. I've seen it so much that it's just become normal to me but I do remember the first time I saw it. It's pretty breath-taking. A sea of water that seems to never end. It goes as far as the eye can see and beyond."

"That sounds... Lovely."

"It is." Jean hummed softly. "Maybe I could take you sometime. You know, if you're willing to spend that long in a car with me." He spoke with a smile but the nerves in his stomach sparked to life.

Armin gave him a soft smile and let his finger tips brush over the back of Jean's hand as he leaned close to the male, arching on his tip toes to reach his ear. "I look forward to it." He whispered softly, sending chills over naturally tanned skin before he pulled away completely and returned to shuffling through the books as if he hadn't just made Jean's heart leap into his throat.

Jean swallowed hard, forcing down the lump the best he could before he cleared his throat. "Seeing the ocean with you for the first time. Sounds pretty romantic."

"Mhm. Look at you, being all romantic." Armin teased softly, nudging his shoulder against Jean's arm.

He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. "Hey, as long as you like it, I'm good."

"There's not a thing about you I don't like." His tone was a serious as if he were talking about the weather. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And that made Jean's heart pound and his stomach twist in an odd way.

"There's still a lot about me you don't know." The brunette pointed out.

Armin was silent for a moment as he pulled away from the bin to look up at the taller male. He tilted his head to the side, that look of confusion once again before he reached up, brushing his finger tips over Jean's jaw. Jean stilled as the blonde ran his thumb over his lips, down his jaw line and over his throat. Armin's expression was unreadable to the brunette but he couldn't take his eyes off that face. That beautiful pale face, with full lips, breath-taking eyes and the cutest nose Jean had ever seen. And then that face was so close, everything blurred into the color blue and those full lips pressed against his ever so softly. When Armin pulled away, he took Jean's breath with him. He only tilted his head at the male, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he took his hands away as well.

"You'd be surprised what I know about you." He mumbled softly, the corner of his lip twisting upwards before he turned back toward the books.

Jean inhaled through his nose, filling his lungs as he stared at the blonde with wide eyes. That was a thing that actually just happened. Armin _kissed_ him. Okay, it wasn't all that unusually for Jean to meet someone in one of the towns he traveled to and well, spent some time with them. But there was just something different about Armin. Something he couldn't put his finger on but fuck did it thrill him to no end.

"Jean?" The soft, surprised feminine voice snapped him out of his daze and he turned to see Jessica a few feet away from him, a faint smile her lips as she glanced between him and Armin. "I didn't expect to see you around."

"Oh." He swallowed hard and pushed off the bin. "Yeah, I felt like there was still a bit more to figure out."

"Did you find anything else?" She asked, taking a few steps toward him as Armin turned to face her, looking her over with curious blue eyes.

"Not really? I mean, I went to the tree and well, it's just a damn tree." He shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I don't get why people are so afraid of it. I've felt haunted trees and well, that tree isn't haunted." He felt Armin press closer to him and he glanced down to see the male was watching the woman with slightly wide curious blue eyes. And then he felt a warm hand press into his back. He knew it was Armin but it felt so familiar it left him a little dumbfounded.

"You're brave for even going near that thing." She glanced between the two men be before focusing on Jean. "There isn't much more to research unless you want to go out there and try to talk to him yourself."

"I'd like to keep my life, thanks."

Jessica nodded, glancing at the blonde once more and offered a soft kind smile. "Whose your friend?"

"Oh, this is Armin." Jean smiled down at the male as he lifted an arm to wrap around his shoulder. "Armin, this is Jessica. She's a teacher in town."

"Armin?" Jessica spoke softly, catching Jean's attention. Did they know each other? Armin had said he moved away from Alden when he was pretty young so it wouldn't make much sense if they did. Her freckled face contorted into confusion for a split second before the strangest look of... fear crossed her face. And Jean knew it was fear. He'd seen it enough in his lifetime to recognize it. What he didn't understand was _why_. "Oh. Right. I see." She swallowed hard and shuffled away from them, giving Jean a forced smile. "Well, I'll leave you be then. Have a good day." And before Jean could even say a word the woman was out of the store.

"Well that was weird." He stated with a raised brow.

"Maybe she has a problem with two me together." Armin stated.

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe." Jean shrugged before blinking. "Wait, are we that obvious?" He turned to look down at the blonde who was practically grinning up at him.

"I did just kiss you in the middle of a store." He reached up and tapped his finger tips against a flushed cheek. "And you haven't stopped blushing since."

"Yeah well, it's your fault for being so damn cute."

Armin smiled as he pulled away from Jean to face him, tucking his hands behind his back as he looked up at the male. "If I'm so damn cute, what are you waiting for?"

"I-" Jean perked his brow and snapped his mouth shut as his stomach flipped.

"Mhm, that's what I thought." Armin bit his lower lip with a faint smirk before he turned around and practically sauntered out of the store. Jean was left with a gaping mouth that he quickly shut before he followed after the male, his heart pounding and his mind racing.

* * *

How they had ended up here was something Jean couldn't really piece together. One moment they were at the diner having a nice dinner and the next thing he knew, they were following the rest of the town to the old refurbished dance hall. Something about a tradition and Armin said he liked to dance and Jean couldn't find a reason to tell him no, even if dancing wasn't his forte. None of it mattered however when the blonde pressed against him, arms around his waist and his face pressed against his shoulder. Hell, nothing else mattered. Not even the music or the other people around them. Armin was all that mattered. The feel of his breathing, his warm skin, his eyes, his lips, everything. Jean was being sucked in and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

He followed Armin willingly when the music faded and the people disbursed. He drove. He didn't know where he was driving but he drove. With Armin's warm hand in his hair and his lips pressed to his throat he didn't see a reason to stop. But he did stop. He stopped when Armin told him to stop. Whispering softly into his ear and sending all types of chills over his skin, making his heart pound and his blood to rush through his veins. The rumbling of the engine ceased and he dropped his hand from the keys still in the ignition. He had only a moment to register the looming tree in the distance before the space before him was occupied by a rather enthusiastic blonde.

Jean lifted his hands as Armin slipped into his lap, his knees bent on either side as his arms slipped around his neck. It was a tight fit but neither seemed to mind when Armin grasped the back of Jean's head, tilting it backwards and pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss, warm, and sent pleasure throughout the brunette's body. His hands grasped toned hips, pushing against the thin fabric of the white button up he wore as their lips moved together.

Armin nibbled at his bottom lip, a hand pressing against his throat gently, urging him to tilt his head back just a bit more. Jean did as the other wanted, his mind far too gone, far too focused on the warm blonde in his lap and the charge between them that was sending his body sparking. He let out a soft gasp, his lips parting just enough for the blonde to slip his tongue inside. And then he felt something strange. Nails dug into his throat a little roughly and he snapped his eyes open to see Armin staring down at him with that strange confusion. But there was something off about it. Something about his eyes. Had they always been that blue?

Full lips twisted into a slight snarl before they were pressed to Jean's once again. He eagerly accepted the kiss, his hands gripping those hips a little tighter as Armin kissed him with surprising vigor. Jean slipped a hand up the blonde's back, feeling the muscles beneath twist and turn as Armin tried to get closer, pressing their chest together with Jean head bent as far back as he could manage. Armin had a fistful of hair with his nails digging into a tanned throat and yet he really didn't seem satisfied at all.

Jean gasped softly, snapping his eyes open as he reached up to try to pull Armin back. For a moment, the male didn't move but then he eased and leaned back enough to give Jean the chance to actually breathe. Armin's face was flushed, his lips red and his eyes glistened in the moonlight. He was unearthly. But oh so beautiful. Jean took a deep breath and smiled up at the male who just returned his smile with an expression of confusion.

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you appeared." He mumbled a little breathlessly.

Blue eyes searched his face for a moment before Armin smiled. "When did I ever say I was innocent?"

He chuckled, licking his lower lip as he nodded. "Point taken. So you've proven you shouldn't be underestimated. Are we just going to keep making out in the seat of my impala or what?"

A smirk curled to those lips. A smirk that was so familiar and warm that Jean felt his throat swell. "Or what."

"How about not in the front seat of my impala. Or the back for that matter."

Armin sighed softly and leaned forward, pressing his face into Jean's neck where he planted soft kisses in all the right spots. "Then where?"

"Ah. _Shit you're good at that._ " He swallowed hard, letting his eyes slip closed as Armin nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot. "There is a rather nice bed, _fuck,_ just waiting for us."

Armin pulled back, his blue eyes glistening with mischief as a smirk curled to his lips. "What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

Jean groaned softly, crinkling his nose as he threw an arm over his face. With the sun blocked out he felt better about waking up. He laid there for a moment, inhaling softly as he came out of his groggy stupor. The events of the day before came flooding back like tidal wave and he peeked an eye open to find he was alone in his room. He opened his mouth and smacked his lips a few times as he stretched out his body. The sound of a few bones cracking was satisfying. He then sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair as he glanced around the room.

His clothes were piled on the floor, his boots kicked off by the door and there were pillows tossed around the room. But there was no trace of Armin. He blinked in surprise, feeling at the sheets where he knew Armin had fallen asleep with him. But there was no warmth. A strange suspicion struck Jean as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. A one night stand was a one night stand but it was not as if Jean had expected that from the two of them. They'd made plans after all. Not very solid plans but still plans. Plans to have breakfast together and see the ocean together and... where the fuck was he?

Jean stumbled to his feet and moved to the bathroom, not caring that he was bare ass naked. He did his business at the toilet, wincing at some sensitivity before he moved tot he sink to wash his face and hands. It was there that he paused at his reflection. The marks on his neck made him chuckle and he arched his neck to get a better look at them. Armin was good at what he did. He knew where to touch, where to kiss. It made Jean wonder how often the blonde did things like that. But really, Jean didn't want to know. What he did want to know, was where the boy wondered off to. So after brushing his teeth, Jean got dressed and left to find out.

As he was descending the stairs, he noticed Cecilia passing by toward the check-in area. He quickly followed after her, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Um, hey, Cecilia."

The old woman paused, giving him a soft smile as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Jean, hello! Good morning!"

"I, Are you busy?" He shifted awkwardly, giving her a smile.

"Not too busy for you, dear. Walk with me." She motioned for him to follow as she slipped around the back of the counter.

"I just wanted to ask you something." He followed along, pausing on the other side of the counter.

"Ask away." She waved a hand at him as she pulled out a large old book to page through.

"I'm just looking for someone. He's staying here? One of the March sons?"

"Oh! Which one?"

"Armin. Blonde, blue eyes."

Cecilia paused, her brow crinkling as she glanced up at Jean. "Blonde? All the March sons have dark hair."

Jean blinked in response. "There's not a blonde one? He said... Well is there an Armin staying here?"

"I don't know anyone by that name, dear." She shifted to the check-in book left open on the desk and scanned the list of names. "Nor that description. I check everyone in. No blondes with blue eyes. No Armin. What was his last name?"

"I... Didn't get it. I just assumed... It was March." Jean narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I wish I could be of more help."

"It's fine... I'll just go look around town." He gave her a smile. "Thanks for your help."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He gave her a nod before he moved out of the B&B. He paused on the porch, glancing at the empty swing before his eyes were drawn to the large tree in the distance. He grit his teeth and made his way down the steps toward his waiting impala.

* * *

It wasn't all that hard to figure out. Once he asked every person he saw the day before, if they had seen the blonde he was with and for them to only respond with confusion, he knew something was wrong. The chill of realization was hard to take. Hell, he didn't completely believe it himself. How could he? He was shaking when he shut off the engine of his impala. He sat there for a moment, his golden eyes focused on his shaking hands before he opened the door and stepped outside.

The tree looked the same as it had the day before. Jean took a deep breath as he walked toward it, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes focused on it. He should have known really. From the moment those piercing blue eyes met his; he should have known. But none of it made sense. Not a lick of it. If Armin was who Jean assumed he was well... Why was Jean alive? Nothing made sense.

With a deep breath, Jean stopped at the trunk of the tree and pressed a hand to the bark. He closed his eyes, letting the strange aura encase him before he opened his eyes once again and looked up at the thick branches.

"Okay, Armin. I could be wrong. And I hope I am. Fuck I hope I am..." He mumbled, pressing his forehead against the bark as he closed his eyes. "But if it is you... If you're... The Azure Devourer then why... Why am I alive? Why didn't you... Shit Armin what the hell is going on? Why didn't you take me like the rest of them?"

The wind shifted, sending a cool breeze over the field and Jean glanced up the tree to watch the leaves rustle.

"It was not due to a lack of trying."

"Shit." Jean gasped, spinning around to press his back against the tree. His blood ran cold at the blonde standing a few feet away but there was something off about him. The clothes he wore were different. White pants, a white shirt, a tan cut off jacket, calf high boots and straps. Everywhere. "Armin?"

The blonde tilted his head at the male. "What is it, Jean? Surprised to see me?"

"Where did you..." He gasped softly, glancing around before he pushed off the tree. "So it is you."

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." And then the male's face contorted in a shock of pain that struck Jean to the core. "Why didn't you notice before?"

"I don't... Armin how could I?"

"You should have known!" The blonde snapped, his blue eyes flashing dark for a moment as he bristled with a power Jean didn't know he was capable of. "You of all people were supposed to know!"

"I'm sorry. Armin, I'm sorry! But why? Why did you... I don't understand!" Jean responded frantically, his mind racing and his heart pounding.

"Because I couldn't!" The blonde turned to the side and started to walk. "You should have been like the others. Why weren't you like the others?!" He hissed as the wind picked up around them, rustling the leaves. "It would have been easy! Consuming you like the rest of them. One sliver of hope, one taste and then it was gone. But no, you're different." He hissed through clenched teeth, his hands forming fists at his sides as his hair started to blow in the wind. "Because you're not a fantasy."

"No, I'm not. I'm real. They were real, Armin. Real people and you..." Jean throat tightened and he clenched his teeth. He still couldn't come to terms with the fact that this... this was the spirit he had traveled to far to investigate. This was the same person he...

"I had no choice." The blonde spoke softly, the wind calming as he did. His fists loosened at his side as that familiar look of confusion came across his face. "They weren't you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You." Armin started to walk forward and Jean found himself pinned to the tree, wincing at the force with which he was thrown back. "Always you. I did it all for you. I waited for you. I've always been waiting for you, Jean. Why weren't you waiting for me?"

"I don't." He gasped softly, trying to move against the strange force holding him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You left me!" Armin snapped suddenly and the wind picked up again as his eyes started to glow a strange blue color. "I forgave you because what choice did you have?! I did my best to keep going. Do you have any idea how hard it was to live without you?! But I kept moving because... it's what you would have wanted!"

"Armin!"

"When I hit that I tree, I was ready. I was so ready. I'd never been more ready in life. They could continue on without me because all that mattered was... I'd see you again. Because..." He began to shake, tears pooling his glowing eyes. "But you weren't here!" His shout echoed over the fields and shook Jean to the core.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled softly, his eyes wide as he stared at the man... no... spirit a few feet away. "What do you want, Armin? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to remember!" He snapped and a branch above Jean's head did the same.

"Shit." He hissed and shut his eyes when the branch hit the ground, shaking the area around them. He still couldn't move. Some force, probably Armin, was holding him pinned to the tree. "I don't know what you want me to remember!"

"Us! How can you not remember?!" He shouted, tears falling from his eyes as he tugged at one of the straps on his thighs. "I waited for you! Nothing made sense. This place... It's not like home! But I followed after you. And I waited. I waited for you! For so long... But you didn't come..." His voice faded off into a whisper as he lowered his eyes to the ground. The wind still blew and his eyes were still glowing but there was something soft about his expression that made Jean stop fighting against the hold on him. "And then... You were everywhere. I saw you everywhere... It was you... but it wasn't you... and just when I thought I found you... it was an impostor. It was a fake. Always a fake... And I thought... you came here. You came to see me." Blue eyes glanced up to meet terrified gold. "I thought you were another fake... but I couldn't..." He was in front of Jean in an instant, a hand brushing over his cheek gently as he tilted his head. "Because you are Jean. My Jean..."

Jean took a deep breath, golden eyes scanning over that broken pale face and deep down he wished he could give Armin what he wanted. He wished he could understand. But he didn't. He had no idea what Armin was going on about but for both of their sake he wished he did. "Armin... I'll be yours. If that's what you want, I'll be yours."

Those blue eyes snapped up to his face and his head tilted in a way that sent a chill over Jean's skin. "You're not my Jean. You don't remember." His face contorted and for a moment, Jean was positive he saw a skeleton. But Armin was back, his eyes narrow as he took a few steps away from the brunette. "How can you not remember?!" He snapped, the wind picking up once again. "How do you not remember me? After all we went through! You said you'd be waiting! I," He choked on a sob but his eyes didn't leave stunned gold, "I held you as you... You promised me! How do you not remember that?!" He hissed and threw his arm to the side, causing a gust of wind to pick up and run along the field till it hit the impala. The windows blew out, shattering glass in every direction. "Did we mean nothing to you?! What about Eren and Mikasa?!" He shouted, his eyes glowing as his fists clenched at his sides. "What about Connie and Sasha?! What about Marco?!"

"Armin... I don't..." He mumbled softly, wincing at the pain on the male's face.

"We were your family! How can you forget us?!" His rage spread out over the field and struck the tree, making it shake against Jean's back.

"I didn't want to forget anyone!" Jean suddenly snapped back. "I've been chasing something my entire life Armin! Don't you think maybe this was it?!"

Armin paused, tears still streaming down his face and he tilted his head to the side once again. "Right. It doesn't matter. You're still Jean." And then the boy disappeared only to appear before Jean. The brunette hissed in surprise, pressing back against the tree the best he could. "My Jean."

Jean inhaled, forcing his mouth to move against his shivering body. "Yes, Armin. I am yours. You don't have to hurt anyone ever again. Because I'm here, okay? I'm here and I'll stay. I'll stay with you."

The blonde tilted his head to the other side and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "You can't stay with me, Jean. You're alive." And it was as if the rage returned tenfold and Armin pushed himself away from Jean, floating in the air for a few seconds before he landed on the ground a good twelve feet away. "You _left_ me! You _abandoned_ me! And for what?! A new life! Wasn't I enough to make you stay?! You made me this, Jean! You did this to me!"

Jean inhaled deeply and tried to focus on what was happening around him. Armin was angry, that much was obvious. But he was also sad... and desperate. Jean could see it. With the teas still streaming down his eyes, Armin was suffering. Jean knew enough about spirits to know that if they were left in the void long enough, they would turn corrupt. That explained Armin's descend. He hadn't always been a bad spirit. It was only a few years ago that he started taking lives. Because he was confused and lost. Lost and searching. Searching for... Jean. For some reason. Something Jean didn't understand but he felt like he should. The names Armin called sparked something in him. Hell, Armin sparked everything Jean had inside of him. So what if it was true? What if, for whatever reason, Jean was the same person Armin claimed him to be? What then? Jean felt responsible for the blonde. His heart was broken to see the broken male. But what could he do? This was his fault. He'd been searching for this his entire life and he now knew that.

"What do you want, Armin?" Jean's voice was hardly a whisper in the wind when he spoke but Armin snapped his head up when those words reached his ears.

"I want..." And his rage subsided, replaced with a strange calm that made Jean's heart sink even farther. "I want my Jean back... And I want to go home." His voice was empty. As if it was something he had said so many times before, and perhaps it was, and he felt like no one would ever help him.

"You want to go home? Back to Shiganshina?"

Armin shook his head. "Shiganshina is gone. Long gone. Everything is... Everyone... Jean, I just want to go home with you."

Jean took a deep breath and against his better judgment he spoke. "Armin... Can you..." He looked down at himself. "Let me move?" As soon as the words left his mouth the pressure on his body was released. He swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Thank you." He rubbed his arm as he started to walk toward the corrupt spirit. "I'm the only person who can give you want you want, right? And I do, Armin, I want to give you want you want. I want to go with you. Do you know the way?"

The blonde lifted a hand and pointed to the tree. "The riff in the void."

"Take me with you."

"I can't." Blue eyes full of tears met terrified gold. "You're not like me and I can't... consume you because we're already one."

Jean nodded stopping in front of the male who glanced up at him with hopeless eyes. "I know. But I can..." He swallowed past the lump in his throat, "I can become like you." With shaking hands he grabbed Armin's wrists which were so cold it made Jean physically recoil. He pushed past it and grabbed those wrists to bring Armin's hands up to his neck. Those fingers were like ice against his skin as Armin rest his hands on either side Jean's neck as the brunette kept a hold on his wrists. Armin was solid. He wasn't alive but he was solid. Jean released a deep sigh and allowed a sad, soft smile to come to his lips as he looked down at the blonde. "But you'll have to do it."

Armin moved to pull his hands back but Jean's hold on his wrists kept them in place. The look of horror that crossed the boy's face made tears come to Jean's eyes. "I couldn't." He whispered breathlessly.

"Armin... I'll go with you. We'll go home together and maybe I'll remember what you want me to remember. Please. I can't... There's nothing else I can do. This is how things are. All I've ever wanted to do is make you happy."

Those words struck the male to the core. He physically shivered and closed his eyes as he slumped down. "R-Really?"

"Yes, Armin. Take me with you. I want to go with you."

Armin glanced up, blue eyes glowing as he put pressure to Jean's throat. "It won't hurt. I can make it not hurt."

The wind died down completely in the area and it was as if nothing had gone wrong at all. Armin's hands felt warm against Jean's skin and it urged him on. Jean nodded, tilting his head in the male's hold as he squeezed those pale wrists. "I trust you, Armin."

"I love you, Jean. I love you so much." He hiccuped on a soft sob, his blue eyes full of hope.

Jean knew Armin was too long gone to get him back to the way he had once been. But he felt this was enough. He felt giving himself to the blonde would be enough. It would stop Armin's pain and it would stop other people from dying. It was enough for Jean. He felt he was born to do this and maybe, he was.

So, the brunette closed his eyes and waited.

Armin didn't take his time. The sickening cracking sound that was caused from his own fingertips meant nothing to him. The body under his hands went limp and Armin let it drop. For a split second, he felt the pain of losing his lover all over again. It was a crushing tidal wave that left him gasping. He clutched his hands to his chest and tears poured from his eyes as he closed them tightly. His body swayed before his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Don't cry, Armin." Warm hands were on his cheeks, brushing tears away and lifting his head till blue eyes opened.

"J-Jean." He mumbled softly, smiling up at the familiar face. "Jean. Forgive me." He reached up, circling his arms around the male's torso and it was so solid... so real that it made the boy start to cry all over again.

"Shh." Jean smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, petting his hair softly and planted a kiss to his brow. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry I did this to you. Forgive me."

"Jean." He sniffed, pulling back to look into loving golden eyes. "My Jean."

"Always your Jean." The warm smile on the brunette's face was all Armin could have ever asked for. "Let's go home, Armin."

The blonde smiled, tugging on one of the many straps the male wore on his uniform and pulled them both to their feet. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that."

"Too long." Jean scooped up the blonde's face between his hands and brought their lips together. "Much too long." He whispered against those smiling lips.

There was no one around to watch as the two souls turned toward the tree and disappeared into it. There was no one around to say that they were special. That they had always been special and every choice Jean ever made would have led him to the same place. A place he was always meant to be. Because their souls had joined such a long time ago that they would always find a way back toward one another. And at last, they could rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a ride. Quite the ride. It started with a simple classic ghost story idea and it grew into that. If you have any questions just ask, but i really hope you read between the lines and understand what really went down. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought. This story was interesting and I'm glad I got to tell it. I hope I did the original idea justice. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
